


anywhere, everywhere

by SkyRose



Series: Cotton Candy Allbingo Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Bruce gasped as Thor’s rough hands pushed up under his shirt.





	anywhere, everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "touch".

Bruce gasped as Thor’s rough hands pushed up under his shirt. They were warm and sure against Bruce’s shuddering chest. Thor was so close, so so close. How was this really happening?

Thor’s lips brushed against Bruce’s neck before he whispered in Bruce’s ear, “Relax. I don’t want you Hulking out… yet.”

Bruce took a shaky breath. The sound of Thor’s gruff tone had a relaxing quality to it, but it only sent more shivers down Bruce’s skin.

“Touch me, Thor,” he breathed.

“Where?”

God, Bruce was so hard. But he was too embarrassed to beg for…  _ that. _

“Anywhere. Everywhere.”


End file.
